1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to techniques for testing the integrity of a communication network, and more particularly, to a cable breaking apparatus and methods of testing a network using the cable breaking apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Redundant topologies may be used in communication networks to reduce or eliminate interruptions in communications caused by one or more failures in the network. Redundancy may be achieved, for example, by configuring multiple interconnections or communication paths between two or more devices on the network. In this manner, if a failure occurs along one of the communication paths, and if the failure is detected and an appropriate response is taken, the devices will still be able to communicate with each other using one of the redundant paths. This is typically referred to as a network failure event. A redundant network may be tested to ensure that the network will perform reliably during, and subsequent to, a network failure event.
One conventional technique for testing a redundant network is to physically break a communication cable to generate an actual failure, and then observe the performance of the network, for example, to determine whether and how quickly the network recovers from the failure. The failure may be achieved, for example, by manually unplugging a cable from a network patch panel. However, manual cable disconnection is difficult to coordinate with other observations and test procedures. In another conventional technique, software can be used to simulate a broken cable by halting Ethernet packet traffic. However, the software technique cannot simulate a physical cable break, in which all signals (including power, such as Power Over Ethernet (POE), if any) are interrupted.